In the fields of communications, unicast communication is widely used. In the unicast communication, a single transmission target is specified and data is transmitted thereto. Specifically, for viewing a web site using a web browser at a client apparatus (browser apparatus), a request from the web browser is sent to a web server apparatus and the web server apparatus distributes the web content as a response.
Furthermore, the present applicant has proposed a technology of using audio data of a music track and repeatedly broadcasting it in a predetermined unit time (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-276924